xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Brighid
Brighid (Japanese: , Kagutsuchi) is a Special Legendary Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is the Jewel of Mor Ardain and the most powerful Blade in the Empire. She can grant tremendous power to her Driver Mòrag and her allies. Brighid uses the fire element, wields Whipswords, and acts as a Tank in battle. In Torna ~ The Golden Country, Brighid is a special Legendary Blade who can grant tremendous power to her Driver Hugo and their allies. Personality Brighid, being the Blade of the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain and the Empire's strongest Blade, is a strict, dutiful Blade to Mòrag. She is polite and strong-willed. She is also very wise and is attentive to the demands of both her and Mòrag's station; however, she will defer to Mòrag's decisions in conflicts. She shares a strong friendship and rivalry with Mythra, having recollected her time spent with the Aegis five hundred years ago from her diary. She also expects to be treated with respect, and greatly disapproves of Tora's casual sexism, along with Mythra's initial brute force. Appearance Brighid is a beautiful woman with long purple hair that ombrés into blue at its ends. She wears half of it loose down to her thighs and the other half in Chinese-styled buns that are constantly ablaze in blue flame. Her eyes are usually closed, but are revealed to be purple when she opens them, and she has blue flame marks on her forehead above her eyebrows. She is very tall and has a curvaceous figure accented by her dress; it is deep purple and floor-length but fronted by a transparent chemise. Her arms and legs appear to be covered in blue crystal which resembles the shape and colour of her flames. She has a belt on her waist with a dagger, along with several orange glow -sticks, further emphasizing her illuminating presence. Her core crystal is in the shape of a blue tear of flame. Story As the Jewel of Mor Ardain, Brighid has been used as a Blade for countless years. She also keeps her thoughts in her journal, which is passed down from generation to generation, making her one of the few Blades to have some knowledge of her past lives. Aegis War During the Aegis War, Brighid was the Blade of Hugo. Hugo's brother was unable to become a Driver, so Hugo became the Driver of both Aegaeon and Brighid. The Special Inquisitor was to retrieve Brighid's Core Crystal should Hugo fall in battle. Hugo traveled to Gormott in attempt to find Malos. Brighid and some Ardainian troops located Addam, Lora, and their Blades, and assume them to be the brigands that destroyed Torigoth. She then challenges the group to a battle. During the battle, she criticizes Mythra's fighting style as sluggish and unrefined and narrowly dodges an attack from Siren. After this, Haze uses her power to restrict Mythra and Brighid, and Hugo and Aegaeon arrive and clear up the misconceptions. Brighid and Mythra then develop a friendly rivalry. She joins Addam's group alongside her driver Hugo as they travel to the Kingdom of Torna in attempt to stop Malos. She meets Malos for the first time in Auresco's gardens and compliments his formidable appearance. She fights him at the royal gardens and once more at The Soaring Rostrum as Malos attempts to destroy the Tornan Titan. As Mythra defeats Malos, the ensuing attack ends up destroying the Tornan Titan's core. Hugo selflessly shields Addam from the large explosion and dies; with this, Brighid returns to her Core Crystal. Lora later delivers her Core Crystal to the Special Inquisitor. Torigoth Five centuries later, Brighid is reawakened by Mórag, the new Special Inquisitor. Brighid is first seen as Captain Padraig fails to subdue Rex and Nia. With her help, Padraig is able to capture Nia and Dromarch, though interference from Tora allows Rex and Pyra to escape. She then meets up with Mòrag, her Driver, and the two interrogate Nia and learn the names of Rex and Pyra. Mòrag then begins spreading false rumors of Nia's execution to lure Rex and Pyra into her hands. Brighid later overhears Dughall's plan to capture the Aegis before Mòrag. After the party subdues Dughall aboard the Titan Battleship, Mòrag and Brighid challenge them to a battle as they attempt to escape. Though they appear outmatched, Rex and Poppi are able to knock over a water tower, temporarily weakening Brighid and allowing them to escape. Brighid notes that Rex had good instincts, and the two agree to not chase after Rex, sensing their paths would cross again. Allying with Rex Mòrag and Brighid later return to Alba Cavanich to meet Emperor Niall and Aegaeon. Niall requests an audience with Rex, and Aegaeon informs the two about Jin hijacking an Ardanian Warship and stealing a large sum of Core Crystals. They also receive word about Senator Roderich's plan to resume excavating Judicium's Titan Weapons in Temperantia. Rex encounters Mòrag and Brighid once more as Ardainian Soldiers mistake Poppi for Lila. After a brief battle, Niranira reveals that Poppi is not the real culprit; Brighid and her Driver agree on a truce until the true culprit is found. Brighid and Mòrag later appear at Bulge Harbor to assist Rex in fighting off Mikhail and Patroka. Brighid helps surround the members of Torna and introduces Fan la Norne as Goddess of the Praetorium. Brighid and her Driver then join the party as they travel to Indol. Leftheria and Temperantia As they stop in Fonsett Village, Brighid overhears a conversation between Pyra and Corinne where Pyra believes that Rex and all of Alrest would be better off without her. When Zeke challenges the party to a battle, Mòrag and Brighid refuse to partake in the battle, and Mòrag later introduces him as the prince of Tantal. As the party reaches Indol, Brighid shows Pyra her journal and advises that Pyra tell Rex everything instead of keeping him in the dark. When the party receives word of an Ardainian Titan Weapon firing at Urayan forces in Temperantia, Mòrag and Brighid lead the party in the investigation. They discover Senator Roderich did not order the attack and deduce that it was the work of Jin. They later are able to stop the Titan Weapon, and Indol intervenes before war breaks out between the two nations. After Niall seemingly returns from the dead after Bana's failed assassination attempt, he orders Mòrag and Brighid to accompany Rex on the remainder of his quest, and gives them Aegaeon's Core Crystal. Land of Morytha When Rex appears in Anastatia's after having Pyra taken by Torna, he announces that he will leave for Argentum. Once Rex states that Pyra would be better off without him, Brighid slaps Rex and reveals the conversation where Pyra thought it'd be best if she were dead. With the help of Nia and Poppi, they convince Rex to stay and attend a meeting with King Eulogimenos. After landing in the Land of Morytha, Brighid eventually meets up with Rex, Mythra, and Jin. Using his new power as the Master Driver, Rex temporarily uses Brighid as his Blade until they can reunite with the others. She is hesitant to work with Jin but eventually accepts. She later asks Jin if she is still the same Blade he knew during the Aegis War, to which he replies that she isn't. However, before Jin leaves on the Monoceros, he concedes that she is still largely the same Blade he knew back then. Heart-to-hearts Brighid takes part in a great many Heart-to-hearts: * "A Moment's Peace" * "At the Seat of Power" * "Blue Blood" * "Constants" * "Curse of the Zekenator" * "Eternal Rest" * "Girl Power" * "Good Habits" * "Mythra Vs. Brighid" * "Mòrag the Chef" * "Poetic License" * "Poppi's Remodel?" * "Reconciliation" * "Sheba's Dream" * "The Purest Beauty?" * "Top of the World" In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Abilities Specials * Lv.1 - Heat Haze - Spin your weapon round and incinerate enemies within range. * Lv.2 - Will-o'-the-Wisp - Blue flames follow the enemy and deal damage. * Lv.3 - Swirling Dragon - Swing round your weapon and focus the attack on a single enemy. * Lv.4 - Azure III: Soulfire - Engulf the enemy in countless blue flames, reducing them to ashes. Blade Arts * Absorb Damage - Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed dmg. * Draw Aggro - Draw aggro from enemies in battle. Battle Skills * War Pyre - Increases damage dealt for each attack Driver evades (max: 250%). * Firewalker - Improves evasion when HP is 30% or lower. * Dance of the Flames - Adds chance of evading ranged attacks. Field Skills * Fire Mastery - Lv. 3 * Keen Eye - Lv. 3 * Mineralogy - Lv.3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Desserts, Cosmetics * Pouch items: Thawing Mille-Feuille (Desserts), Titan-Oil Hand Cream (Cosmetics) Affinity Chart Battle Brighid is fought as a Blade boss at level 10 in the Torigoth's Obra Street of the Gormott Province, she is assisted by Captain Padraig. Resistances Arts In Torna ~ The Golden Country Arts Vanguard Arts * Confining Flames Art, Sustained AOE * Heat Haze, AOE / Aggro Up * Will-o'-the-Wisp, Launched ↑ * Swirling Dragon, Low HP ↑ Rear Guard Arts * Leaping Blaze Art, Break * Crucible, AOE * Dance of Flame, Aggro Up * Shadowflare, Physical defense ↓ Abilities Specials * Lv. 1 - Wheel of Penance - Slash at the enemy with flames, cast while revolving relentlessly. * Lv. 2 - Twin Serpents - A blindingly fast series of cuts, followed by an unstoppable cross-slash. * Lv. 3 - Beltane Blade - Spin sideways, slashing the enemy, then immolate them with azure flame. * Lv. 4 - Soulfire - Lead with a few slashes, then immolate the foe with countless flaming missiles. Battle Skills * War Pyre - Adds 6% to 10% to damage dealt for each attack evaded (max: 250%). * Firewalker - Improves evasion by 20% to 60% when HP is 30% or lower. * Dance of the Flames - Adds 50% to 90% chance of evading ranged attacks. Field Skills * Botany - Lv. 3 * Lockpicking - Lv. 3 Favourite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Scripts * Pouch items: Gormotti Sashimi Plate, What You Must Protect Affinity Chart Battle Brighid is fought as a boss at level 14 in the Torigoth Cemetery of Gormott; she is assisted by two Ardainian Scouts. As with all story exclusive enemies in TTGC, Brighid drops no items, only gold. Quotes Unique Battle Dialogue |-|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Gormott Province)= Condition: Brighid at 98% health Condition: Unknown (Unused) Condition: Unknown (Unused) Condition: Unknown (Unused) |-|Torna ~ The Golden Country (Gormott) = Condition: Brighid at 50% health Condition: Brighid targeting Mythra Condition: Brighid at 35% health Condition: Brighid defeated Condition: Party defeated (Unused) Etymologies * Her English name may refer to Brighid, a goddess of the pre-Christian Ireland. She is a member of the Tuatha Dé Danann in the Irish mythology. She is associated with the spring, fertility, healing, poetry, smithcraft, fire, and the hearth. Brighid may also refer to Saint Brigid, one of Ireland's patron saints. * Her Japanese name alludes to Kagu-tsuchi, the Shinto god of flames from whose body eight volcanoes of Japan were created in the Japanese mythology. Kagutsuchi was the patron deity of blacksmiths and ceramic workers. Trivia * Brighid's voice actor also voices Boreas and Finch. Gallery Artwork XC2 Brighid Artwork.png|Official art Morag and Brighid.png|Mòrag and Brighid Screenshots Xenoblade Chronicles 2 XC2-Brighid-2.jpg|Brighid XC2-Mòrag-and-Brighid-2.jpg|Mòrag and Brighid XC2-Mòrag-and-Brighid.jpg|Mòrag and Brighid Brighid s2.jpg|Brighid using her level 4 special Brighid s3.jpg|Brighid activating her level 3 special Torna ~ The Golden Country Brighid.jpg Brighid st.jpg Category:Brighid Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:Blades Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Gormott Province Enemies Category:Blade Enemies Category:XC2 Level 6-10 Enemies Category:TTGC Blades Category:TTGC Protagonists Category:TTGC Female Characters Category:TTGC Playable Characters Category:TTGC Bosses Category:Gormott Enemies Category:TTGC Level 11-15 Enemies Category:TTGC Ardainian Soldiers Category:TTGC Enemy pages needing stats